<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drown Ourselves in Whiskey by Kaito_Dragneel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221081">Drown Ourselves in Whiskey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel'>Kaito_Dragneel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paranormal Domino [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coruscant (Star Wars), Coruscant Guard is one of the most fucked up battalions by the war, Drinking, Fox is very very tired okay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Palps is a manipulative bitch, You can not change my mind, ghost!Thorn, let the boyo sleeeeeeeeeeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thire wished Fox would take care of himself. He'd nag his brother to do so, but he's dead now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox &amp; Clone Commander Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paranormal Domino [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drown Ourselves in Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come join the Paranormal Dominoes Discord Server! Here we'll chat about ghost clones, and our love for clone bois!</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/3DWJp4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Why do you do this to yourself? Why won’t you let Thire or Stone help you,” Thorn asked the empty air, watching as Fox downed another shot of whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox was one of the most unreadable and unapproachable commanders out there. He was closed off, duty bound, exhausted, but… he was also one of Thorn’s closest brothers. Or he used to be when Thorn was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thorn sighed as he slid his light form on to Fox’s desk, watching as his vod just withered away. Palpatine put Fox through the wringer, and Thorn was beginning to think that the Chancellor wasn’t a very good man like Senator Amidalla insisted on. Every time Fox came back from the man’s office, he seemed… off… like he was a shell of who he really was. It was terrifying and heartbreaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you would rest. Just a little bit.” Thorn shook his head in disappointment as Fox poured himself another drink and went back to working through the reports on his desk. The thing about being a ghost, Thorn had discovered, was that no one could see him or hear him unless he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried hard enough to show himself. Fox downed his drink once more and continued working through the piles and piles of paperwork. “Even if it’s only for a few hours, some sleep would do you good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Coruscant Guard may not be on the front lines like the 501st or the 212th, and they may not do rescue ops and relief work like the 104th, but they had their own challenges and battles to fight. Vode were murdered all the time, the people treated them like trash, the Senators treated them like weapons and toys, the Jedi rarely defended them when they needed it. So, they may not be on the front line, but they did see things that their Vode on the front lines didn’t. Thorn was horrified when he found out how many ghosts were hanging around the Guard because of it. Some battalions had a few ghosts here and there, some had a whole battalion’s worth, like the Wolfpack or Ravage Battalion. The Guard was one of the ones who had a full battalion's worth. What most didn’t know is that Fox worked so hard to ensure that the Guard was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unknowingly working to keep them from adding to their growing ghost count.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn just wished the man would take better care of himself. Fox cursed when he realized he had finished his whiskey bottle, finally. Thorn sighed softly and shook his head when Fox just settled back and rubbed at his temples to soothe his headache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Thorn huffed fondly, running his cold fingertips over his vod’s temple, soothing the ache there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Fox relaxed in his chair for a while, smiling fondly when he went straight back to work once his headache was soothed enough. Always the workaholic that Fox.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>